


Why Rita isn't allowed to have beans or any foods that make people gassy

by Anonymous



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Title





	Why Rita isn't allowed to have beans or any foods that make people gassy

Rita and her Lynn lay in bed, but Rita had her hand on her stomach. 

"My stomach hurts. Why did you fix all that food?" 

Lynn eyes widen. "Y-your stomach hurts?"

"Yes, I think I need to fart." She replied 

Lynn burst out of bed and ran upstairs.

"KIDS WAKE UP! WE HAVE A PROBLEM! A RL-FART PROBLEM!" 

The kids ran out of the rooms quickly. "We have to stop your mother from farting." They ran downstairs, and into the room. But they were greeted by Rita bent over with her fat ass pointed out.

"RITA/MOM DON'T!" They all cried, but it was too late. 

Rita started farting and it was loud. Suddenly things started falling off the walls and shelves. 

But Rita continued to fart.

Suddenly the house started to shake and suddenly Lynn and the kids were blew out and Rita fell out as well. Lynn and the kids landed on their face, but Rita landed on her legs and continued to fart.

Suddenly the house blew away. The house blew into the sky and was never seen again.

Rita continued to fart, but the fart turned wet and made a few splattering noises. They noticed a brown stain appear on the back of Rita's pajamas.

Suddenly Rita stopped farting and turned to see her husband and kids facing her. She also noticed the house was missing.

"Did I do it again?" She asked.

"Yes" Lynn and the kids replied.

Rita sighed and said "I need a cigarette."

End.


End file.
